The Slayer Awaits
by Young-and-Beautiful13
Summary: Buffy has to tell Spike the truth. And what does the truth involve a nosy sister and a baby?


The Slayer Awaits 

(At around 9:30pm Buffy was patrolling)

Buffy went patrolling one Saturday night. She was by the graveyard when she saw Spike.

There weren't any demons to fight. She decided that she would tell Spike what had been bugging her

Ever since he came back with his soul and ever since his chip got removed. Her mind kept saying over and over "_You love him Buffy, don't deny it. You have loved him since you met him. Admit it. Admit your love to him. Don't wait. He's right there. Tell him now!"_

Buffy walked over to him. He was sitting down on a grave stone. He patrolled for demons as well

As she did. She sat next to him. Spike had finally noticed her presence and looked at her. Their eyes met,

Looking deep into each other's eyes. His crystal blue eyes bore deep into the emerald green eyes of Buffy.

"What do you want?" Spike said in his soft, delicate, British accent.

"I came to speak with you. I need to tell you something." Buffy said and then looked at her feet.

"What is it slayer? Is something wrong?" Spike said this with much worry as he put his arm around her shoulder. Buffy looked deep into his gorgeous eyes as she said

"Spike, there has been something bothering me since I first met you. I never was willing to admit it, but

it has been killing me in the inside. I love you. From the moment that I first met you, I knew I could never steak you. Whenever I would look at you, I would feel helpless. And as a slayer, I suffered greatly because of it. I have no clue why I said it was over between us. I regret it so much. If you could only understand

everything I have had trouble with in the past. Maybe I was afraid that you would leave too. I love you

With all my heart Spike. Please forgive me." She looked at him for his answer.

Spike took his time in answering. It took him a while to take it all in.

Then, instead of answering first, he just kissed her. Then he said, "Buffy, I love you with all my heart.

I'll never, ever, leave you. You understand. I'll be one guy who stays forever." They smile at each other.

Spike made the first move. He lightly pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms tightly around her

As they French kissed. Moving their tongues faster and faster as the kiss became from passionate to urgent.

Buffy POV

As the kiss got more urgent, I realized that nothing would stop me from loving Spike. I need him as much as he needs me. The moment I longed for, the moment that we would lock lips again, had happened.

Nothing could make me end this moment. Nothing.

Spike POV

It took me a while to realize she meant what she had said. Buffy loved me. The same Buffy who had tried

To kill me time and time again but couldn't. The Buffy who was the slayer. The Buffy who was supposed to kill me but ended up as I wanted her. Loving me. Nothing could ruin this moment for me.

Nothing at all. She is all that will truly ever matter. Forevermore.

Back to both (10:00pm)

Buffy and Spike's kiss became so severe, so fast, so urgent, that one of Spike's fangs cut Buffy's lip.

Buffy stopped the kiss. Her lip was bleeding. Determined to help, Spike said, "Come over to my crypt

And I could get some water to clean it." Buffy just nodded. They walked to his crypt hand in hand, it was

Only a little ways away.

(At about 10:15pm)

In Spike's crypt, Buffy sat down on the edge of his King sized bed. Spike brought some water

And some strange liquid. It was in a clear jar and it was like clean, clear water. "What is that?" Buffy

Asked. "It's some medicine my mother used to make out of herbs and stuff. It activates your slayer healing

Power." Spike said this as he put some on a piece of gauze and dabbed some on the slayer's lip.

When he stopped, the cut was completely gone. "Thanks." Buffy said as his eyes held hers.

Then Buffy and Spike resumed their kissing. It was less urgent to avoid injury that would stop them.

Spike lay in the middle with her straddling him.

He was wearing all black leather jeans with A black cotton short sleeved shirt. Buffy was wearing a short, black, leather skirt and a white sleeveless Blouse. Minutes later, Spike had no shirt on, Buffy had no blouse as well as her skirt and Spike's pants. Only underwear remained on them as they kissing while lying on top of each other. The passion was srtong and could hold it no longer. Buffy's blonde hair was down and it swirled crazily around as they kissed. He kissed her. And she kissed him. No one regretted doing what they were doing at the moment. He kissed her all over and she only held still. He pulled her pants dawn and she pulled his down. He entered her. Each moaned with wicked delight. With a slight gasp, Spike moved Buffy's hips up and down. As they did this, their kissing became fierce again. It was late, around 12:20am.

They woke up at 4:50am from their passionate revelation. Buffy hurried to get dressed because Dawn would be waking up soon and she needed to be there to make her breakfast and go to work in the office at Dawn's school. "Do you have to go luv? Couldn't you call in sick?" Spike said with a bit of a grouchy sort of tired moan. Buffy replies sadly "Yes. But I still have to be there for Dawn. I'm sorry Spike." They kissed a light kiss because their normal kisses never say good bye. "See you..." Spike said. "Later" replied

Buffy with a laugh as she grabbed her coat off the floor and went out the door.

Buffy got home at about 5:10am. Dawn was just waking up had stepped out of her bedroom door

Wearing her pajamas. (A navy tank top with green and navy flannel pants) "Where were you!" she said furiously. Offended, Buffy just replied "I was patrolling all night." Madly Dawn said. "Then how come

You didn't have your steaks with you all night!" Guiltily Buffy stammered. "Um... oh! Look at the time!

We better get going!" Dawn stopped her at the door and said. "Uh-uh! No way are you leaving. First of

All, you have twigs and clumps of dirt in your hair, and second of all, you aren't telling me something. Spill!" Giving up, Buffy says. "Fine! I'll tell you. Sit down." Dawn sits down on the coach as Buffy continues as Buffy is already sitting on the arm of the couch. "I love Spike. Last night when I told him that I did, he told me the same thing back and we got a bit carried away..." Dawn says "You mean you had sex." "Dawn! You can't tell anyone. Not Willow, Not Anya, Not Xander, and especially not Giles. You understand!"

Shrugging, Dawn said, "Fine!"

Dawn POV at school

So my Slayer the chosen one sister had sex with a vampire. Big deal. I still have tons of work to catch up

On. Like... my History test during eighth period. And maybe that cute guy at study hall...

By the way, I am wearing a white T-shirt with a soft canary yellow sweater and dark blue jeans. W/a black small leather back pack. My hair is down.

I was talking with my friends and they were all like dude, what's with your sister. Is she having

A bad hair day or what! And I'm like, no way! And they're like way! And so I had to tell them!

The conversation went like this:

Sheila: Dude, what is with your sister?

J.J.: Yea! Like, did she wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what!

Sheila: Like, totally!

Me: Like, you mean, **Whose** bed did she wake up in!

JJ: OOOOHHH!

Sheila: Is she like, doing the wild thang!

JJ and Sheila: Like, Totally!

Sheila: Who! Tell us who!

Dawn: This guy she knows named Spike. She didn't come home last night until, like, 5:30 the next day.

Sheila: Oh I've heard of that guy... he used to like, hang at the Bronze like, every night. OOHHH!

He is like, totally hot!

JJ: A totally Hunk!

All 3 of us: Like totally!

I think Buffy is going to be pretty made at me!

Normal

Dawn got home at 3:00pm. Buffy wasn't there. She decided to check over at Spike's. Her History homework was really hard and she needed help. When she got to Spike's, she heard them talking and so she decided to peep in unnoticed and listen in on the conversation. She sees them on Spike's bed making

Out really wildly. She heard this conversation:

Spike: I love you.

Buffy: I love you more.

Spike: No you don't.

Buffy: yes I do.

Giggling comes from both of them.

Shocked, Dawn thinks _Man; _they_ like totally are in love. I've like, never seen Buffy this happy or _

_Giggly since, like, forever! _

Dawn crouched down to peep through the little hand-sized window and she saw that they were really into it. Kissing... you name it. Dawn had never seen Buffy act like this before. Now she heard:

Spike: You know what I like most about you? (This was said softly)

Buffy: (Giggle) What?

Spike whispered something that Dawn couldn't hear. Buffy giggled sort of a loud snort and then Dawn heard this:

Buffy: (in a taunting voice) Spike...

Spike: (in a whisper) What luv?

Buffy sees Dawn looking into the window.

Buffy: (Urgent) Dawn!

Buffy and Spike cover themselves as Dawn enters the room. Buffy and Spike are side by side in the white

Iron bed with black covers. Spike's chest is showing but only Buffy's neck and just before her bra area

Show. Spike has a possessive hand around Buffy's waist and Buffy is sort of leaning her side against him.

Buffy's ponytail had fallen out and Spike's hair wasn't all slick back anymore, it was more like fuzzy.

The Conversation went like this:

Buffy: What are you doing here?

Dawn: I needed help on some History homework.

Buffy: But why did you come here for!

Dawn: I didn't know when you'd be back.

Buffy: Oh.

Buffy: Look, I'm sorry, you just caught me at a bad time...

Spike: You're telling me.

Buffy: How much of the conversation did you hear?

Dawn: All of it.

Buffy: Ugh!

From Spike POV

Great. This is just great. Buffy's sister just had to catch us. I mean, what bloody right does she have to come peeping into places and sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. But I really don't regret loving Buffy nor do I regret the nights we spend together. It is just getting interrupted by her sister that is bothersome.

Buffy POV

It was bad enough that Dawn knew we were having sex, but did she really have to see us having sex!

And she heard our conversations! All the secret, special things that Spike and I would giggle stupidly over

Are now no longer a secret. And it's really embarrassing that she saw me act so giggly and weird.

Dawn POV

I had gotten caught. Now Buffy is probably going to be really mad at me. But as I think of how giggly

And different they act around each other; it makes me realize something. They're in love. When I first found out they were having sex, I just thought the usual, it won't last like it didn't the last time. But now I think that this time is different. They actually will last.

Normal

Spike and Buffy got dressed as Dawn waited outside. As Buffy grabbed her coat, Spike and her

Kissed quickly after she said sorry about Dawn and left. When Dawn and Buffy got home, They saw

Xander, Anya, and Willow all pigging out on pop corn in front of the TV.

Xander: Pass the popcorn!

Anya: hurry guys! Passions is on!

Willow: Spike loves Passions, maybe we should invite him over.

Buffy: NO!

Dawn: Why not?( thinking of a way to torment her sister)

Willow: Buffy, I think you had better call him, I'm busy.

Buffy: UGH!

On the phone

Buffy: Hi. Um Spike?

Spike: yes slayer?

Buffy: the scoobies and Me are all watching Passions together. Would you like to come

Over to watch it with me?

Spike: I don't know...

Buffy: Please. For me?

Spike: ok see you soon. Love you!

Buffy: (Giggle) I love you too Spike!

When Buffy got off the phone, the conversation she had went like this:

Xander: Didn't you just say "I love you too" to Spike?

Buffy: No...

Xander: Yes you did. I heard you. You love Spike...

Anya: Shhh! Passions is starting.

Ringing is heard. Spike is here.

Buffy answered the door.

Buffy: Hey!

Spike: I'm sorry I'm late...

Buffy takes his coat and puts it up stairs on her bed. All During passions, Spike kept looking at Buffy and her at him. After passions is over, when she makes sure no one is there, she kisses Spike in the French way as his good-bye kiss.

Spike: See you!

Buffy: (Giggle) Later!

Buffy closes the door and leans with her back against it.

Later, in the kitchen, Buffy snacks on ice cream with Willow.

Willow: Buffy, I hate to say it, but are you getting fat?

Buffy: What! I don't eat hardly anything! I can't be fat!

Willow: let me check.

Willow does some magic as she places a hand on Buffy's stomach.

Willow: Just as I thought!

Buffy: What!

Willow: You are pregnant.

Buffy: What! How could that be (Thinking of Spike.)

Buffy: Can you tell when it was conceived?

Willow: Let me ask it.

Willow: It says that it is about a week old. I can't tell who the father is but have you been having sex

Lately?

Buffy: No...(Feeling guilty) yes. Yes I have.

Willow: With who?

Buffy: Spike.

Willow: Wow. I knew he was liked by many girls but the slayer...

Buffy: I know. But the thing is I know I love him and that it isn't some guy I could ever, ever, dump.

I have to tell him though.

Willow laughs

Buffy: This isn't funny.

Willow: But the thought of a part slayer part vampire baby... do you think it would try to kill itself?

Buffy: Shut up.

Willow: I'm serious!

Buffy: Shut up!

Buffy walks out the door and travels to Spikes. She sees him inside and knocks on the door.

Spike: Slayer...

Buffy: May I come in?

Spike: Sure. What's wrong?

Buffy: I'm pregnant!

Spike: Bloody hell!

Buffy: Are you made at me?

Spike: Why would I be mad at you?

Buffy: So you're not mad?

Spike: Why would I be? That's wonderful news!

Buffy: what!

Spike: Are you sure it's mine?

Buffy: Completely positive. It has your eyes.

Spike: I just hope it isn't as pale as I am! (They laugh)

Spike: When is it due?

Buffy: 7months

Spike: So that gives us plenty of time to...

Buffy: Sure.

They fall back on his bed passionately kissing at 100 miles an hour.

The next day, they wake up and Willow, Dawn, Xander, and Anya are all around the bed that they were in.

(Giles too!)

Shocked, they immediately dive under the covers after they gasp, only heads are shown. Spike's hand is around Buffy's waist.

Xander: Willow told us.

Anya: We know about the baby.

Dawn: And more sex with him.

Giles: And neglecting your slayer duties.

Willow: Sorry!

Buffy: Look, I am sorry I don't fill the requirements as a perfect role model but I love Spike and there is nothing that is going to change that! ( Anya goes to grab her, bring the sheets with her, Spike grabs it back quickly before any of Buffy's or his nakedness is shown.)

Spike: If you harm her, I'll kill you. (Funny, that's what Giles said to _him _in a season 6 episode!)

Willow: Now we know that he's protective.

Giles: We're not going to hurt her Spike, we just don't want her neglecting other parts of her life.

Buffy kisses Spike good bye. She is sad to leave so soon. At home Dawn got really mad at Buffy and Spike. She was mad at Spike for making Buffy pregnant and she was mad at Buffy for letting him.

Buffy: Dawn?

Dawn: Go Away!

Turning to Willow, Buffy says: She really isn't taking it well is she?

Willow: Look on the bright side of things, at least you don't show that much yet.

Next morning at around 6:00am.

Dawn was still mad at Buffy. Buffy didn't really care that that much because she was worrying more

about Spike and her slayer duties. Dawn and she got ready for school and work in silence. Buffy still was

concerned about that the fact that demons probably would take advantage of her pregnancy. Then she turned to Dawn and said frustrated:

Buffy: Do want to talk?

Dawn: (pout) Fine!

Buffy sits on the couch and pats her hand down on the other cushion as a motion to get Dawn to sit down.

It was quiet.

Buffy: Why are you made at me?

Dawn: Why wouldn't I be?

Buffy: You didn't mind us having sex.

Dawn: No. Not Much anyway. But I didn't think you guys were all that serious until you got pregnant.

I guess I figured that you might forget about me between having sex and the baby.

Buffy: Dawn, I won't forget you but I have my own life too you know. My relationship with Spike

Will change our lives because I am in your life. I can't help but have my own life. Marrying Spike will...

Dawn: What!.... (looking at the clock.) Look, now were going to be late!

They run out the door and get in Buffy's red convertible and drive to school. Buffy is wearing blue jeans

With a short sleeved Old Navy T. Her shoes are black high heeled boots. Dawn is wearing jeans as well but she is also wearing a silk like hot pink tank top that says Forever 21 on it.

Buffy: Got everything?

Dawn: Yes!

They run into the building. Dawn meets her friends, and Buffy goes to talk to Wood to rehire her.

Dawn POV

I couldn't believe it, my sister was the slayer. Then she was a slayer who was having sex with a vampire,

Then she was a slayer who was carrying the child of a vampire's, and now she is going to be Spike's

Wife. I still don't get her.

I was talking with my friends and this is what we talked about:

Sheila: Sooo... what happened?

JJ: Yeah, like, did she totally dump him or what?

Dawn: Just the opposite.

JJ: What do you mean?

Dawn: She is marrying Spike. And she is pregnant.

Sheila: This is like, totally great gossip. I mean, about a teacher!

Dawn: No, I don't like the idea of spreading this around.

Both: Fine!

By the way, Sheila has blonde hair that is tied back in a ponytail with pink highlights. Today, she is wearing a denim skirt with a chocolate colored sleeveless blouse.

JJ has black hair tied back in a high ponytail and likes to wear dark colors. Today, she is wearing forest green hip hugger jeans and a creamy colored short sleeve shirt that says Gemini in forest green on it.

34 weeks later...Buffy gave birth to a beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair with crystal blue eyes. It was decided that she, the new born, was to have the fate her mother had. To be the slayer of slayers, following her mother's route...hopefully this girl, the future of the world baby Marie Ana would have the normal life Buffy never had as long as she could before they could tell her the truth about herself. Until then, though, the couple will have to work together to raise and keep safe the future of all mankind.

----Aeropostale Fanatic

So...what do you think? Be nice, its one of my first ever fan fictions on the site!


End file.
